Born Wild
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Wolfkit of RiverClan was born during a storm. She is washed away by the river and is found by a pack of wolves. She is taken in and given a new name, Snap and grows up with them. When the wolf pack attacks her former home, Snap remembers her first life. Will she be the savior of her Clan or the demolisher?
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf Warrior

Summery: Wolfkit of RiverClan was born during a storm. She is washed away by the river and is found by a pack of wolves. She is taken in and given a new name, Snap and grows up with them. When the wolf pack attacks her former home, Snap remembers her first life. Will she be the savior of her Clan or the demolisher?

Rated K+

Adventure/Friendship

A/N: Here is the new story! Yes, there is such a thing as a 'wolf cat'. But NO Wolfkit is not that breed, she just looks like one.

Rain pounded the roof of the abandoned den. Water flowed in it and soon the den washed away. In another part of the camp, a cat was crouched down by another who was giving birth.

"Push! Just push!" encouraged the first cat. The second cat grimaced in pain and pushed with all her strength. Soon the cat had two little kits. The first cat grabbed one of them and the mother grabbed the other. The two cats raced to the exit of the camp a split second before a wave crashed where they just were.

XXX

The mother and the other cat made it to a group of other cats and they were greeted happily.

"Graystorm! You gave birth? Let me see them!" A black tom pushed his way through the crowd to see his kits. "Can we name them?" he asked.

"Sure." said Graystorm. "This little gray one with stripes can be Dovekit."

"This one who looks a little like a wolf can be Wolfkit!"

"Good idea, Jayheart." said Graystorm. They walked back to the group who was staring in horror at the quickly rising river. Its strong water lapped at their paws. Graystorm ran to them, panting. She stumbled over a stick and drooped her kit. Wolfkit slid to the river and was washed away.

"Wolfkit!" her mother cried. But Wolfkit's terrified mewing was soon washed out by the roar of the river.

Alligencies

RiverClan-

Leader: Stormstar (pale blue gray tom)

Deputy: Snowblossom (pretty white she-cat with blue eyes NOT DEAF)

Medicine cat: Featherfall (gray and white she-cat) *apprentice, Icepaw*

Medicine cat apprentice: Icepaw (white she-cat with amber eyes)

Warriors:

Jayheart (black tom with amber eyes)

Swiftstorm (brown she-cat with hazel eyes) *apprentice, Silverpaw*

Mistypool (silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Flamefoot (fiery orange tom with bright amber eyes)

Longwhisker (shy brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and green eyes)

Crowwing (gray black tom with blue eyes)

Mossfire (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Rainsplash (gray tom with blue eyes) *apprentice, Puddlepaw*

Quickstep (gentle brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Flufffur (fluffy golden tom with green eyes)

Mudwhisker (brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Silverpaw (silver she-cat with green eyes)

Puddlepaw (black tom with gray stripes and amber eyes)

Queens:

Graystorm (gray she-cat with amber eyes) *kits, Wolfkit, Dovekit*

Mousepelt (brown she-cat with blue eyes) *kits, Juniperkit, Hopkit*

Kits:

Wolfkit (gray she-kit with a white muzzle and amber eyes)

Dovekit (gray she-kit with darker stripes and blue eyes)

Juniperkit (hyper brown tom with amber eyes)

Hopkit (ginger tom with blue eyes, blind in one eye)

Elders:

Streamfoot (old tabby she-cat with green eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

I squeaked in terror as the waves swept me away from my mother.

"Mama!" I wailed. But she was too far away to hear. Paddling my paws desperately, I tried not to drown.

"No!" I squealed. But as you know, waves don't have feelings. The stormy river swallowed me up as I screamed in terror. I was stuck under the surface of the water until I thought my lungs would burst. Suddenly I was shoved back up to the surface. Panting wildly, I gulped up as much air as I could before the waves took me again. I was suddenly violently shoved onto the shore of the river. I panted and coughed up water. A gray muzzle belonging to a strange she-something popped out of some ferns.

"Hi! I'm Snarl. Who are you? 'Cause you don't look like any wolf I know." Said the creature. Too tired to talk, or even move, I just lay there twitching. Snarl looked at me.

"Can you talk? I should probably take you to Fang before I get in trouble." said the she-wolf. How did she talk so much? I squeaked as Snarl picked me up by the scruff. A single tear fell from my eye as I thought of my mother.

Graystorm's POV

"Stormstar! We have to look for her! Please! She's my baby!" I yowled.

"Fine. We will look up and down the river but that's it." Said Stormstar. Yes! My newborn kit, Wolfkit couldn't have gotten far. I ran off and started to go through the entrance of the camp.

"Um, Graystorm?" I paused. "Do you want a patrol?" Asked Stormstar.

"Um, okay." I said. Jayheart, Flamefoot, and Longwhisker ran after me. We were going to find my missing kit, I was sure of that!

Snarl's POV

This kit was strange. I know she wasn't a wolf, she was a cat, but how strange she acted! As soon as I set her down for a second, she was off running to the river, trying to swim in it. The river had nearly killed her! I ran back over to her, grabbed her by the scruff, and together we walked back to the group.

"No! I need Mommy! Let me go!" Squealed the kit as I held her by the scruff.

"No!" I said firmly. "That river almost killed you! I'm not letting you go!"

"Momma..." said the kit sadly. "I miss you..."


End file.
